1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin-counting device and, more particularly, to a coin-counting device of the type which counts a number of coins, all of the same denomination, at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although various situations exist where it is desirable to count coins of the same denomination, perhaps no more difficult environment exists than in gaming machines. In such machines, especially slot machines, it is typical to provide a reservoir of coins which are to be returned, in whole or in part, to players of the machine with excess coins being retained inside the machine in a so-called "drop bucket" for "the house". In conventional gaming machines, there is no known means to reliably count those coins which are kept by the house prior to the coins being removed from the machines. A primary reason that such counting means do not exist in conventional machines is that the space within such machines is extremely limited. On the other hand, the absence of such counting means reduces control over the gaming machine and increases opportunities for pilferage and misuse of the gaming machine.
Another difficulty in providing gaming machines with means to count coins which enter the drop bucket is that the number of coins entering the bucket at any one time can be quite large, sometimes exceeding fifty or sixty coins. If the coin counting means cannot reliably count such a large number of coins essentially simultaneously, the usefulness of the counter is severely limited and, again, control over the gaming machine is decreased and opportunities for pilferage and misuse are increased.
Various coin-counting and handling devices are taught in the prior art, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,556,660; 1,563,146; 2,594,422; and 3,777,769. None of the devices in those patents appear capable, however, of reliably counting coins in a gaming machine, especially where a large number of coins are received at the same time. Among the difficulties encountered when such a large number of coins is received simultaneously is that some of the coins may begin to roll on edge, while others may begin to slide over each other. Also, if a restricted passage is provided for the coins, the coins may wedge against one another and, consequently, jam the passage.